The present invention relates to mattresses used in institutions, such as correctional facilities, detention centers, rehabilitation centers, hospitals and the like, and, more particularly, to mattresses that resist and detect tampering, tearing and alteration.
Institutions, such as correctional facilities, jails, penitentiaries, detention centers, rehabilitation centers, hospitals and the like, house numerous people overnight. Accordingly, these institutions must provide bedding for each inmate, patient or guest. Such bedding typically includes a mattress supported on a metal frame and having a fabric covering sewn together at the seams. Unfortunately, some inmates, patients or guests of these institutions have a propensity to destroy or damage the mattress to which they are assigned by ripping and tearing the covering of the mattress. In addition, many inmates, patients or guests use their mattress to conceal contraband, such as drugs, weapons and the like, by tearing a small slit in the covering of the mattress and inserting the contraband inside the mattress. Such tears and slits may be taped, glued or otherwise closed making it difficult to see and detect the tear in the fabric covering of known mattresses. As a result, it may be a challenge for the institution's staff to detect the alteration of the mattress and find the contraband.
Accordingly, benefits may be obtained from a mattress having an improved tear-resistant covering and a mechanism for detecting alterations, tears and/or contraband in the mattress.
The present invention also relates to mattresses including vents which provide ventilation. Ventilation is beneficial to transfer heat or humidity, such as water vapor. Water vapor within a mattress may damage the structure of the mattress. Accordingly, benefits may be obtained from a mattress including a vent.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to see into the mattress to see the contraband that is concealed, or to prevent the opportunity to conceal it.